


Tal vez sea un regalo para ti.

by LadyJoker



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Hydra, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker
Summary: Bueno. Pos... lo intenté a un estilo más caricaturista y no salió tan mal. Creo que es decente para sus hermosos ojos, espero que les guste. (?Anthony "Grava Hydra" and James "Winter Soldier". <3





	Tal vez sea un regalo para ti.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. [WinterIron] {AU}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389013) by [LadyJoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker). 



https://masuritasumeiko.deviantart.com/art/Hydra-691842804  
  


 


End file.
